In ships of conventional design the anchor chain passses through a hawser pipe, extending obliquely downwards from the ship's deck, through a space within the hull to an opening in the side plating. When the anchor is hauled-in its leg will extend into the hawser pipe, while the crown with its arm are located outside the side plating, where they are difficult to reach, and also will cause damage, especially during hauling-in.